Sept petits Anges
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Ils étaient sept, au début. Sept archanges. Et maintenant bah y en a plus. [Angstgélique. ]


Il suffit parfois d'un simple mot ou d'une simple idée pour me lancer.  
>C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Je n'ai jamais vraiment développé ce que je pensais des Archanges et des Anges dans mes textes, et j'avais envie de faire de l'angst.<br>Alors voilà.  
>J'espère que ça vous plaira ?<br>Je sais aussi que Castiel est dérivé de Cassiel, merci, mais je préfère que Cassiel soit un personnage à part entière. Je sais pas. Me sens mieux.  
>Bref.<br>Bonne lecture. 

* * *

><p>Samedi quatorze février, salle d'attente d'un psy. Une chaise rouge vif (vive ? Peut-être que la chaise va se débattre.) au milieu d'un arc-en-ciel d'autres. La plupart sont occupées : couples – chacun avec son magazine, <em>Auto plus<em> ou _Vogue_ pour éviter de regarder son conjoint –, gamins qui s'amusent avec des voitures sur leurs genoux _vroum, vroum, accélère ! _Ou encore deux adolescents apathiques, casques sur les oreilles et regard rivé au mur.  
>Et puis sur la chaise rouge, il y a un jeune homme. Confortablement adossé contre le dossier, la tête renversée sur les épaules pour regarder le plafond – craquelé, dégueulasse – il tient entre ses doigts un petit livre cartonné.<br>Il a l'air jeune, vingt, vingt-sept ans au grand maximum. L'arrière de son crâne, couvert de cheveux noirs, frotte contre une vitre gelée. Dehors il fait beau, dehors il fait froid.  
>Les mères protectrices houspillent leur progéniture à propos de ça, d'ailleurs – <em>tu savais bien qu'il allait faire -4, tu aurais pu mettre autre chose qu'une chemise à manches courtes ! –<em>, interpellent les autres pour les prendre à témoin – _mais c'est pas possible, hein madame (_regard gêné de ladite dame au mioche installé sur les genoux) _on regarde la Un tout les soirs et il n'est pas fichu de comprendre qu'à la Saint-Valentin on ne peut décemment pas porter ce genre de choses ! - _et bien entendu finissent toutes par la même rengaine :

_Ah, mais on dirait que tu ne fais ça que pour nous énerver.  
><em>Sur sa chaise, l'homme n'a pas bougé.

Samedi quatorze février, dans la salle d'attente du psy. Le crâne contre la vitre gelée, le jeune écoute autour de lui les bruits. Il n'est pas de cette réalité, non – ce serait bien trop facile d'être un simple patient – mais bien un ange d'un autre paysage où être sans visage s'envisage. Il est un Ange du Seigneur. Envoyé sur cette terre pour… Peu importe. Ses doigts agiles jouent et rejouent sur la couverture cartonnée du petit livre pour enfants, caressent les lettres en relief.  
>Le brouhaha légèrement anxieux de la salle le porte loin, bien trop loin. Sur sa petite chaise rouge, il a l'impression de voyager.<br>De revenir bien des années et des mois en arrière, des millénaires avant la création de la Terre.

C'est une histoire qui se déroule il y a longtemps. Du temps où les histoires elles-mêmes n'avaient aucun mot, aucun début et aucune fin. Du temps où les histoires elles-mêmes n'avaient pas de temps. C'est une histoire où même la notion de temps n'a pas de réelle emprise sur le déroulement des actions.  
>C'est l'histoire de sept frères, dont le futur ne retiendra que Michel, Raphaël et Gabriel.<br>C'est l'histoire d'aînés et de cadets dans un paradis. Le Véritable Paradis, suspendu au dessus de centaines de milliers de têtes qui n'existaient pas encore.  
>C'est l'histoire de sept archanges qui s'aimaient trop fort et se perdirent trop loin, incapables d'admettre leurs erreurs.<br>C'est l'histoire que l'Histoire est incapable de retranscrire. Perdus, la petite chaise rouge et le froid de la vitre contre lui. Perdues, les sensations de malaise et d'attente.  
>L'Ange se réfugie dans le passé.<br>Pour ne pas oublier.

~O~

Des bruits de pas, une cavalcade le long de grands couloirs scintillants dans des teintes sans nom. Des rideaux qui volent, des rires qui s'envolent. Des portes hautes de plusieurs mètres dans un bois éclatant s'ouvrent à la volée sur diverses pièces et autres placards.  
>« Tu m'attraperas pas ! »<br>Gabriel court.  
>On se doute bien que c'est lui pire, on <em>sait<em> que c'est lui. Au détour de chaque pièce, à l'angle on peut voir le bout d'une aile dorée disparaître alors que l'intensité de la voix diminue.  
>Gabriel court dans le Paradis encore silencieux. Tout ça n'est, pour le plus petit des Archanges, qu'un jeu.<p>

« Gabriel, reviens ici ! »  
>Une voix impérieuse, agacée, qui retient immédiatement l'attention avant de résonner.<br>(_Michel avait la voix qui portait le plus, d'entre nous tous. Et quand elle résonnait dans le Paradis, on savait tous que ça ne voulait signifier que deux choses…)_  
>L'archange aux ailes soleil d'été – mais qu'est-ce que le soleil ou l'été ? – s'immobilise, se retourne.<br>Oui, quand Michel hausse le ton, il faut s'inquiéter. Des millénaires après, l'idée de la voix d'un grand frère qui résonne sans qu'on le voit fait courir des frissons dans le dos de toute bonne personne.  
>Quand Michel hausse le ton, il y a deux raisons. Soit c'est grave…<br>(_Soit Gabriel avait encore fait une bêtise.)_

« Mikey, ai rien fait ! »  
>Tentative vaine de justification, contredite par le sourire goguenard à moitié camouflé sur le visage enfantin.<br>« Sachiel il a fait tomber son doudou dedans la peinture bleue tousseul. Pas moi. C'est pasque le jeudi c'est bleu.  
>- Gabriel… »<p>

Une main s'abat doucement sur l'épaule nue du petit ange – toge oblige -. Michel : grand frère, premier, régent de la communauté, fils aîné… Tout ces qualificatifs ne sont au final qu'un seul et même prénom. Il est leur frère avant tout, même si il a tendance à l'oublier.  
>Sur ses traits, alors que ses ailes blanches – pures ? – s'agitent légèrement, Gabriel ne peut lire qu'un léger soupir. Pas de colère, pas d'envie de le punir dans un coin ou de nettoyer un doudou.<br>Non, rien.

« Il faut que nous parlions. Tous ensemble.  
>- Tous ? »<br>Tous.

La main dans celle de son plus jeune frère – il y en a eu cinq autres, cinq plus grands que le Messager –, il l'emmène doucement le long des couloirs au sol éclatant.  
>Dans les couloirs où le bruit de leurs chaussures résonnent comme autant de bottes militaires, quand le silence ne devient pas trop oppressant. Et on regrette les rires. Et on regrette de s'enfuir, de courir, de jouer et d'avoir envie de sourire. Michael ne regrette pas tout ça. Michael fait ce qu'il doit.<br>Et on regrette de devoir sans envie.  
>Et on regrette la vie.<p>

~O~

« Le facteur n'est pas passé, il commence à s'énerver …  
>Jeudi, vendredi, samedi… »<p>

Gabriel –ou tout du moins la tête de Gabriel, dont les cheveux s'agitent à peine, tels qu'on les voit, par-dessus le rebord d'une grande table en bois sombre laqué – tourne autour de sept chaises aux coussins de différentes couleurs. Le sien, le gris, est vide. Gris, jaune, rose , bleu, vert, rouge, blanc. On tourne dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre sans en avoir vraiment le temps. Il y a le gris, comme le ciel.  
>Après le gris il y a un blanc éclatant où siège Michel.<br>Sans doute le plus grand d'entre tous. A sa droite Samael. D'une taille un peu moins imposante que son aîné – que leur aîné aimé à tous –, il tapote de ses doigts sur la table au rythme des syllabes de son petit frère. Il a un sourire qui trahit son état d'esprit. Un sourire tendre, reflet du rire ravalé sur le visage à fossettes de Gabriel.  
>(<em>L'Histoire retiendra Lucifer, comme prénom. Son jumeau, son premier cadet.<br>Son tout.)_  
>Suivent ensuite d'autres anges, Sachiel et son doudou bleu, sur son coussin pour ne pas paraître trop petit comparé aux autres, Uriel aux mains jointes qui attend sagement, Raphaël… C'est dans le dos de ce dernier que Gabriel appuie sa petite menotte dans un rire.<br>« Mercrediiii… ? »

D'un regard sombre, le troisième-né réduit au silence, sans violence ou autre. Il _impose_ ce silence, sans force. C'est comme un don, comme si il le donnait à son frère.  
>Pas l'ordonnait.<br>Le donnait.  
>Sa voix est douce, presque un murmure dans la salle déjà trop silencieuse – hormis leurs souffles joints – aux murs blancs.<br>« Gabriel, calme toi un peu. »  
>Il est le seul que la tornade sable et or écoute. Le benjamin rejoint son siège.<br>Lundi.

A l'autre bout de la table, un ange les fixe de son regard violet parsemé d'étoiles fondues. En passant, Gabriel l'a appelé Samedi. Pas le Baron, non – de toute manière il n'existe pas de Baron au Paradis –, juste le frère que tout le monde oublie. Celui dont même le nom n'est pas exact. L'observateur externe. Qui compte les jours qui s'égrènent autour, pendant leur conciliabule.  
>Qui regarde s'écouler la paix, chaque jour. Et se tait.<br>_(J'sais même pas si il reste un seul jour de paix, désormais.)_

~O~

Changement de décor. Désormais, il fait nuit. Une nuit noire, chaude et étouffante comme le Paradis n'en connaît que des rares. L'Ange narrateur –puisqu'il est là, puisqu'il nous raconte tout ça, il est notre narrateur –, sans savoir qu'il nous livrera son histoire des millénaires plus tard, est assis sur un banc en pierre. Non loin de là, des maisons et des tentes se sont construites. On est bien loin de quand Gabriel courait encore autour de la table !  
>Il le regrette presque. Il paraît qu'il est un Archange. Pas un Ange, un Archange. Histoire de compliquer son nom. EN pleine nuit pour tant, quand tout le Paradis dort, il n'y a plus besoin de noms.<br>Il n'y a besoin que d'attendre.  
>Attendre que le jour revienne.<p>

Un mouvement sur sa droite le fait sursauter.  
>« Eh… »<br>Froissement du tissu, soudaine froideur contre le flanc droit. Comme une peau contre son haut.  
>« Ca va ? On t'attendait, ce soir… »<br>La voix est grave, mais douce comme du velours qui coulerait le long de l'oreille pour aller se nicher dans la trachée.  
>« C'est pas grave. Je vais rester. »<p>

Les autres anges ont appris à s'accommoder de ses silences, à parler et à interpréter tout ce qu'il ne disait pas. Un regard violet qui se tourne vers l'autre. Samael qui sourit, avant de croiser les chevilles et de renverser la tête en arrière.

« J'attendrai peut-être des milliers d'années, j'en suis conscient. Mais tu me parlera. Les anges auront sans doute le temps d'oublier comment tu t'appelais, que ton visage avait des traits si anguleux, que ton rire était comme une lame qui fait couler des larmes, mais pas nous. » Il perd son sourire.  
>« Mais pas moi. »<br>(_Et si tu savais le temps qu'il faut pour tout oublier.)  
><em>  
>L'air est lourd, poisseux, collant autour des lèvres des anges : comme des filaments de sucre attirés par un mouvement et qui viendraient entraver leur respiration et leurs pensées. L'air apporte une gravité à l'instant. Il n'est plus question de sourire.<br>Il est question de partir. Samael lui-même a la voix qui fluctue, se perd et se durcit.  
>Se durcit de peine.<br>« Ce matin je me suis levé, il n'était pas là. Il avait promis qu'il reviendrait. Alors j'ai marché, loin, vite. J'ai fait tout le tour de la Maison en un jour mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. J'étais sur le point d'aller signaler sa disparition à Raphaël, pour qu'il m'aide à le chercher – il est plus doué que moi, dans ce jeu-là, avec les heures qu'il a passé à chercher Gabriel de partout – et là… »  
>Et là ?<br>« Et là je l'ai trouvé. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis hier soir. Il ne m'a pas regardé.  
>Il a pas réagi. »<p>

Soupir. Câlin – la déclaration universelle et intemporelle de la compassion entre deux âmes qui s'aiment – et silence. Toujours le silence, l'air qui colle aux plumes des anges et scellent les lèvres de celui dont les yeux reflètent des étoiles inexistantes.

« Tu m'parleras pas, hein. »  
>Non, il ne parlera pas. L'Archange du Mardi regarde loin, loin devant eux où brillent des portes scintillantes.<br>« J'vais y aller, tu sais. Un jour, bientôt, je rentrerai dans le jardin : avec ou sans l'aide de Gadriel, avec ou sans l'accord de Papa. Je veux y aller, tu vois ? Comprendre ce qu'ils y font, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit. »  
>Ce que Lucifer ne dit pas, c'est qu'il veut entrer pour que son frère le voit.<br>« J'vais y entrer, et personne m'en empêchera. »

~O~

(_Il y est allé, finalement. C'était un dimanche. On a jamais autant pleuré que ce jour-là. On a jamais autant hurlé que ce jour-là.  
>Le sol n'a jamais été aussi rouge que ce jour-là.<br>Et la paix s'en est allée.  
>Et j'ai continué à les regarder. )<em>

~O~

Au bord du gouffre, devant l'entrée du Paradis se tiennent deux anges. Les pieds dans le sang qui s'écoule en rigoles sombres sur les dalles du couloir ombragé. Derrière Michel – Saint Archange en armes et armure, ardeur guerrière au fond des yeux – des cadavres brûlent doucement, leur Grâce insuffisante tentant de réparer les dommages que leur corps a subi.  
>Et la meilleure technique dans ce cas-là, c'est l'immolation.<br>Brûlés vifs, et les flammes se reflètent dans les larmes au bord des yeux de Samael.

C'est sa faute. Il ne veut pas que ça soit de sa faute ! Il voulait juste… Il voulait juste quelque chose. Il voulait voir Michel. Comprendre.  
>Il voulait voir, mais maintenant qu'il a vu il le regrette.<p>

« Lucifer. »  
>Non.<br>« Michel… Nous ne sommes pas… Je… Je voulais pas.  
>- Pars. »<br>Comme un ordre, un coup de fouet qui claque sans possibilité de retour. Il s'accroche, pourtant.  
>« Non ! »<br>Non, je ne veux pas te quitter, Michel. Non, je ne veux pas laisser ma maison, non je ne veux pas partir et vous haïr.  
>Sauf que Michel ne veut pas le voir rester.<br>Alors Samael tombe et est oublié.  
>Tout oublié.<br>Jusqu'à son identité.

_(Je le revois encore tomber, je revois ses larmes même se transformer en flammèches et irriguer les fleuves de lave qui parcouraient alors la Terre. Je le revois et j'entends encore la porte de la Cage se refermer.  
>Mon frère, sauras-tu un jour nous pardonner ? )<em>

~O~

« Raphy, il est où Sam ? »  
>Cette question, répétée mille fois. Le matin, le midi, le soir. Dans le lit, au bureau, dans la rue et dans les bureaux. Cette question, simple. Une question que tous les enfants du Paradis lui posent, sans arrêt. Ils agrippent sa main de la leur, pour le retenir. Dis Raphy, il est où Sam ?<p>

Raphaël voudrait répondre. Il voudrait leur dire la vérité, leur raconter que Père est injuste, qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à son propre grand frère. Il voudrait leur raconter qu'il est maintenant enfermé et ne sortira pas avant que tout le monde ait oublié qui il était.  
>Sauf que ce ne sont que des enfants.<br>Alors Raphaël ment.

La première personne a lui avoir posé cette question était Gabriel. Cinq heures à peine, ou peut-être quatorze, depuis que Michel avait confié la nouvelle à son cadet. Gabriel était arrivé, les yeux pleins de sommeil encore et les épis couleur de caramel brillant se dressant comme une auréole autour de son visage.  
>Il l'avait fixé, avec un sourire, dans la candeur bien à lui de l'innocence à laquelle on ne croit plus depuis longtemps.<br>Raphy, il est où Sam ?  
>Même à lui il n'avait pas pu lui répondre.<br>Même à lui, il lui avait menti.

« Raphy, il est où Sam ? »  
>Cette question, répétée mille fois. Le matin, le midi, le soir. Dans le lit, au bureau, dans la rue et dans les bureaux. Cette question, simple. Une question que tous les enfants du Paradis lui posent, sans arrêt. Cette question que Gabriel lui pose, aussi, chaque matin quand il se réveille. Il continue d'y croire, de croire que son frère est là.<br>Raphaël sait.

Alors dis-moi, Raphy, il est où Sam ?  
>« Il reviendra. »<br>Ou pas.

~O~

Samedi quatorze février, salle d'attente d'un psy. Une chaise rouge vif au milieu d'un arc-en-ciel d'autres. La nuit a commencé à tomber, et de l'autre coté de la vitre on entend chuter des suicidés malheureux.  
>Assis sur le plastique vide, l'Ange ouvre le livre.<br>Autour de lui il entend les gens passer, marcher, rire et pleurer. Surtout pleurer.

Et il lit.  
><em><br>Sept petits anges vivaient heureux au Paradis.  
>Le Dimanche Samael tomba. Ils restèrent six.<br>Six petits anges vivaient désormais au Paradis.  
>Le Lundi Gabriel partit. Il en restait cinq.<br>Cinq petits soldats grandissaient au Paradis.  
>Le Mardi Sachiel se perdit. Ils ne sont plus que quatre.<br>Quatre petits anges contrôlaient le Paradis.  
>Le Mercredi Raphaël pleura. En voilà trois.<br>Trois petits anges arpentaient le paradis.  
>Le Jeudi Uriel fut détruit. Plus que deux.<br>Deux petits anges avaient peur au Paradis.  
>A l'issue d'un combat, vendredi, Michel enfermé se retrouva.<br>Un petit ange pleurait au Paradis.  
>Samedi, Cassiel attendit ses frères.<br>Mais ils ne vinrent pas.  
><em>

_(Et assis sur la chaise rouge je les attends toujours,  
>J'attends qu'ils reviennent prendre leur place là.<br>Même si je sais pertinemment qu'il ne reste que moi.)_


End file.
